


The silent admirers (One Shot)

by Ann_lurvelygurl



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, inootaka, takainoo, tkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_lurvelygurl/pseuds/Ann_lurvelygurl
Summary: Author: lurvelygurlPairing: Takaki/InooGenre: RomanceRating: GDisclaimer: I only own the plotSummary: The confession.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The silent admirers (One Shot)

This week’s location shooting is far from the city. But Takaki is not complaining. In fact, he is extremely thrilled with the whole trip that he hardly gets any sleep last night.  
  
“Uwaaaa!!!! _Umi da!!!!!_ ” the tall boy yells as he excitedly looks out of the window. “This must be a reward trip!”  
  
Inoo smiles widely at Takaki’s reaction. It is well known to him -and everyone in the company- just how much Takaki loves the ocean. This man could spend the entire day talking about diving and wouldn’t even mind being stranded alone at the beach. Inoo too, was looking forward for this trip.  
  
But for another reason.  
  
“Stop staring at him. You are making it too obvious!”  
  
Inoo’s face immediately turns red, embarrassed by Chinen's teasing him. “I’m- I’m not-urghhh!” he pulls his white hoodie and covers his face at instant.  
  
Chinen laughs. This is not the first time he caught Inoo endearingly staring at Takaki like that.  
  
Inoo is a quiet person. Most of the time the man will just sit at one corner of the room, observing other members chaotically mingling around. But for the past year Chinen noticed a change in Inoo’s habit. He is mainly focusing on one person.  
  
Takaki Yuya.  
  
There is something different with the way Inoo looks at Takaki. His sleepy eyes will suddenly become bright the moment Takaki enters their dressing room. During group work too, Inoo would suddenly chuckles by himself- and that only happens when Takaki is in the room. Not to mention how Inoo’s face immediately blushes every time Takaki spoke to him, even if it was just a simple ‘Hello’.  
  
_Inoo is in love._  
  
The minivan stops before they enter a parking area. Their chief director Kekeke turns around and starts distributing black blindfolds to the idols.  
  
“We will arrive at our destination soon. Please put on this blindfold. We want to get a real surprise reaction from you.”  
  
“You know we can just pretend to be surprised right?” Takaki takes his blindfold. “We are good actors!”  
  
“Your natural shock face is more entertaining Takaki-san,” Kekeke teases.  
  
“Yes! Everytime Yuya make silly gestures it becomes a trend on SNS! _Sasuga_ our reaction king Takaki!” Chinen joins the tease.  
  
“That doesn’t sound sincere at all!” Takaki laughs, followed by everyone else.  
  
“But we are at near the ocean. You must be really happy right?”  
  
“ _HAITTTT!!!_ ” Takaki grins widely, so much that his eyes become small. Excitement beams from his face.  
  
“Yuya is in good mood today. You can bully him as much as you want Kekeke. If he gets angry we can throw him into the sea!” Chinen continues to troll.  
  
“Oiiii!!!! Inoo is the mermaid! Throw him!” Takaki smiles at Inoo. “ _Gomen gomen,_ I’m just teasing,” he unexpectedly winks at the boy.  
  
Inoo’s eyes open wide upon hearing Takaki mentioning his name. His face blushes even more at Takaki’s wink. His heart is so full of joy that it could burst.  
  
“Are you all right? Your face is red,” Takaki put his left hand on Inoo’s forehead. “Do you have fever?”  
  
Inoo couldn’t think straight anymore. His mind becomes blank with this little gap between him and his crush. The palpitation intensifies each second.  
  
Chinen removes Takaki’s hand from Inoo who has somewhat turned into stone. “Inoo-chan is fine. But he will die if you keep touching him.”  
  
“Eih? _Doyukoto?_ ”  
  
Inoo sheepishly lower his gaze and put on his blindfold as he smiles to himself.  
  
_Takaki says my name!! HE WINKS AT ME!! HE TOUCHES ME!!!_  
_Uwaaaaaaaa…… Shiawaseeeee….._  
_THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!_  
  
\------------------  
  
The three JUMP members are lined up in a row. At the front most is Takaki, followed by Inoo and then Chinen.  
  
“We will start recording now,” Kekeke yells from a certain distance. “Open your blindfold in 3, 2, 1- shoot!”  
  
Takaki, Inoo and Chinen takes off their blindfold at once. All of them smiles brightly, mesmerized by the beautiful green scenery around them. The cooling ocean breeze that touches their skin makes everything seems so peaceful. It is very refreshing to be away from the busy city once in a while, even just for a day.  
  
“WHOAAAAA!!!!!” out of a sudden Takaki jumps to his left and hides behind Inoo.  
  
“What is it?” asks Chinen.  
  
“Buzzing! There’s something flying!!!”  
  
“Where??” Chinen searches around.  
  
“There it is! Whoaaaa!!!!” this time Takaki holds both of Inoo’s shoulder and drew Inoo closer to him, using the boy as shield. “Why is it attacking me?! Take it away!!!!” he screams like a teenage girl.  
  
Takaki’s hilarious reaction liven up the atmosphere. Everyone, including the crews and the bee farm workers laughs excitedly at the boy’s spontaneity.  
  
Inoo too, can’t stop giggling and grinning, delighted that Takaki is touching him.  
  
_Ahh… what I would give to hug him..._  
  
The shooting continues. It is revealed that they are at Hatsuhana Bee farm in Miyajima island. The three idols are introduced to the farm manager and workers. They will participate in honey collection and extraction. Takaki immediately complaint how much he hates bug, and did his famous ‘ _kousan_ ’ pose, trying to get away from the assignment.  
  
But of course Kekeke does not listen to the boy. Using the ballot stick, one of them will be paired with a senior farm worker- meaning they will get higher chance to win. Chinen pick the ballot first. He pulls out the lucky stick, making victory dance around the other two.  
  
“I will win for sure!”  
  
“Never!” Takaki grabs Inoo’s shoulder and pulls the boy towards him. “Our Inoo-chan is a genius! He’s an architect! He will follow the steps accurately!”  
  
Inoo’s knees becomes weak being hold by Takaki like that.  
  
_Our Inoo-chan… He called me Inoo-chan!!!_  
 _If this is a dream please don’t wake me up._  
  
\----------------  
  
Honey collection is not easy. Especially when you have to do it with someone who is scared of insects like Takaki. Even when he is wearing the net uniform provided by the farm, Takaki can’t get close to the beehives at all. He keeps running away and screams like he is about to be eaten by an alligator. Chinen and the staffs takes turn teasing him with fake bees, creating havoc at the farm. Takaki, despite of being angry, played along with the prank.  
  
Inoo on the other hand is having the time of his life, having scaredy cat Takaki holding him now and then. It was really hard for him to keep a straight face when inside he is dying with joy of having his crush being friendly and touching him.  
  
Takaki and Inoo have been in the same group for almost 13 years now. Inoo was not that fond of Takaki at first. The boy always has his smug face on whenever he appeared. They do not have any common interest or topic to discuss. Being in the same room with Takaki alone was greatly nerve wrecking.  
  
But his impression for the boy slowly changed in his final year of university.  
  
It was the last day of their concert tour. Inoo did not joined the other members for celebration dinner that night. He must finish his assignment as the submission date is the next day. His tired self was about to break down, thinking he wouldn’t be able to finish it on time. That was when Takaki suddenly appeared in front of his hotel room, barging in with packed food in his hand. The boy later sat at a corner and start watching anime silently. Inoo was confused, but somewhat felt relieved with Takaki's presence. He stayed awake with Inoo all night. It was 4am when Inoo finally completed his thesis. Takaki rewarded him with a smile and a gentle pat on his head, before headed back to his room.  
  
Since that mysterious night, Inoo begin to watch Takaki closely. Every now and then he is touched by Takaki’s subtle caring moves towards members. Inoo realized what a mindful person Takaki is. He may not be verbal, but Takaki’s action proved how much he cares about the people around him. Inoo’s admiration towards the man grows stronger each day.  
  
And before Inoo realizes it, the seed of love is budding in his heart. Having Takaki around him makes his heart flustered like never before. Hence today’s shooting is a bliss for Inoo, having Takaki that close to him since morning.  
  
_I don’t want today to end._  
  
“Here,”  
  
Inoo, who is resting under an apple tree, look up. Takaki is smiling sweetly, handing a bottle of cold drink to the boy.  
  
“Thank you,” Inoo shyly accepts the drink and deviates his eyes. He thought he could rest a bit from all the palpitation Takaki gave him, but the eye contact they just had made it worst.  
  
Takaki sits next to Inoo. “Why didn’t you join us for lunch?”  
  
“I… I’m not hungry,” Inoo lies.  
  
“Even if you’re aren’t hungry, you should eat some. This shooting will take at least few more hours.”  
  
“Sorry to make you worry. But I’m fine, really.”  
  
Takaki smiles. He shifts to look at the front, enjoying at the breath-taking view of the ocean from the hilltop.  
  
“Beautiful isn’t it?”  
  
Inoo nods. “It’s very peaceful here. Not reporters, no stalkers. No one to complaint about us.”  
  
“ _Yappari…_ ”  
  
“Em?”  
  
“You are sad by their comments,” Takaki looks at the pretty boy. “Dai-chan showed me those nasty people talking about your weight."  
  
Inoo touches his cheeks. “They are right. I’m an idol, I should take care of my appearance.”  
  
“But I love chubby Inoo-chan.”  
  
Inoo freezes. He doesn’t know how to react to Takaki’s statement.  
  
_He calls me Inoo-chan again. What is he doing?_  
  
 _Doki doki._  
  
 _Is he flirting with me?_  
  
 _Doki doki._  
  
 _Yabai yabai…_  
  
“Are you all right Inoo-chan?”  
  
“I’m fine,” Inoo lowers his gaze, blushing. At that time he realizes a huge beetle on Takaki’s jeans.  
  
“Takaki-san, that…” Inoo points at the insect.  
  
Takaki looks at his jeans. He smiles upon noticing the beetle.  
  
“Are you lost?” Takaki calmly picks up the beetle from his clothes and put it on the tree trunk behind them. “ _Yosh…_ don’t wander around so much okay?”  
  
Inoo frowns. _How can a man who was screaming at bees be so calm holding a much bigger insect?_  
  
“You are not afraid of it?”  
  
Takaki raises his right eyebrow, smiling. “You think?”  
  
“EIHHHHHH???”  
  
Takaki laughs at Inoo’s shocked expression.  
  
“But you were running! You were scared at those bees! You were hiding behind me!”  
  
“Shhh…” Takaki put his right index finger on Inoo’s lips. “You are too loud. You will scare the bees.”  
  
“I don’t understand. Were you pretending all this while?”  
  
“Just like I pretend not to notice you stare at me all this while,” Takaki scoots closer towards Inoo.  
  
Inoo bites his lips. _So he’s aware that I was watching him??? HAZUKASHIIIIII!!!!_  
  
“Oh my! Your face is completely red now!”  
  
“ _Mouuuu_!!!!” Inoo cups his face. He feels like jumping into the sea and let his embarrassment dissolved in the ocean.  
  
Takaki lovingly pats Inoo’s head. He later gently holds Inoo’s hands and slowly takes them down.  
  
“You are the cutest when you’re shy like this.”  
  
“Stop teasing me.”  
  
Takaki raises Inoo’s right hand and kisses it. “I think I have feelings for you Inoo-chan.”  
  
Inoo’s jaw drops. “Takaki… is that…”  
  
“A confession,” Takaki’s sweet smile melts Inoo’s heart. “Shall we give this relationship a try?”  
  
Inoo could feel his tear ducts swelling up. Here in front of him, is the man he admired for a long time, professing his feelings towards him. Inoo shyly nods, agreeing to Takaki’s proposal for them to start dating as a couple.  
  
Takaki smiles brightly. He himself is happy and relieved that he finally has the courage to express his innermost feelings to Inoo.  
  
“You are perfect the way you are now. This is Inoo-chan that I know, and will remain the same Inoo-chan that I always adore,” Takaki touches the boy’s right cheek.  
  
“Takaki…”  
  
Takaki looks around, as if he is searching for something.  
  
“What’s wrong?” asks Inoo.  
  
“Nothing. Just want to make sure that we are alone.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“For this,” Takaki pulls Inoo towards him.  
  
The next thing Inoo knows, their lips are sealed together.  
  
Inoo closes his eyes, enjoying every bit of their first kiss.  
  
Sweet, even sweeter than honey.  
  
His heart is full of love and hope.  
  
_Takaki Yuya, I love you._  
  
  
  
~the end


End file.
